A Despicable Summer
by Pricat
Summary: It's Oh's first Summer and unaware of the magic of summer so who better to help than the minions right? Prepare for fun and mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I couldn't resist as this was something Tomadahawk and I were talking about yesterday, well I had the idea whi,e taking an nap and felt like writing it because Summer will be here soon but hope you guys like.**

**It's summer and Oh has never known this magical time until the Boov came to Earth and who better to teach him than minions right?**

**They'rd so gonna teach him so much stuff, p,us Summer is like a party so it makes sense they enjoy it but hope you guys enjoy it too.**

**I hope Tomadahawk likes because we are collaborators when it comes to Hone and minions.**

* * *

It was morning in the Gru house as alarm clocks rang meaning it was an new day but it was almost summer which made the girls and minions very happy because Summer was a party for three months which meant mischief hoping their friends from Pennsvania would spend summer with them plus the girls and minions loved being around Oh and Tip along with Toma whom was Oh's husband.

He was underdtanding but saw the girls up and dressed seeing Edith running around with the minions plus Lucy was making pancakes seeing minions excited running around knowing summer woukd be fun plus Oh would be here in a while plus Edith was looking for Slushieous so Lucy sighed.

"They'll get here but let's have breakfast okay?" she told the girl.

She was just excited about summer because fun was going to happen.

They were eating up but talking about things like what they wanted to do making Gru sigh because he knew how mischievous things got in this house.

He hoped things would work out plus Agnes and Edith would be in day camp but Margo would be at summer camp which worried him a little but Lucy had assured him it was fine plus Margo could handle it which made Edith annoyed because she was old enough to go to summer camp but their dad felt she wasn't.

Gru saw them having fun but knew for them and the minions, summer was one big party.

* * *

"Summer's gonna be fun right Tip?" Oh asked Tip while in Slushieous on the way to the Gru house because it was his first summer because the Boov had just came to Earth which made Tip underdtand while driving.

"Yes, but I can help, our friends too." Tip told him making Oh understand because the minions were very excited about Summer making Tip chuckle.

She was happy that they had met the Gru family because they were good peopke despite the fact Gru was an ex villain but it was okay after Margo had explained plus today was the last day of school before summer but she didn't mind since she got good grades.

They were in Pasadena but,landing at the Gru house making the girls excited and the minions too but Agnes was hugging Oh making the male Boov giggle because it was cute.

"Wait, you guys aren't going to school, won't your folks be mad?" Tip asked.

"Nope, besides our teachers mailed our report cards to Mom so it's okay." Margo said making Tip understand but saw Oh hug her before she left for school hoping summer would be fun plus hoped Oh and Toma were okay but school would get out earlier because it was almost summer.

She saw the teacher handing out report cards but she was happy getting good grades as usual knowing her Mom would be proud of her hopingbOh would be okay at the Gru house but it was okay since she trusted Gru but not Nefario.


	2. One Crazy Party

**A/N**

**Here's more**

**A lot of partying is going on at the Gru house while Tip is at school but things are getting fun.**

**I hope Tomadahawk likes.**

* * *

The bell rang at Tip's middle school making her and her classmates happy because it meantvSummer was here but Tip was getting into Slushieous when a boy in her class wearing sunglasses and a shirt with jeans and sneakers stopped her because he had a crush on her, plus after she had helped Oh save the planet most of the kids thought she was awesome, asking questions about the Boov which she answered but kept Oh to herself.

"Devon, I gotta go okay?

My friend is waiting for me, okay?" Tip said.

"Your space friend right?" the boy asked mamimg Tip sigh wishing she had a bubble gun right now sijce Oh had suggested her carrying one just in case but she knew her teachers wouldn't approve pushing past the boy and getting into the flying car, seeing it take off like a rocket.

She set it for Pasadena where the Gru house was but she knew Oh was having fun with Toma and the minions, probably having a party or so,etching which made her smile because going there always lifted her mood after six hours of school hoping Devon would take a hint that Oh was her best a,ien friend but her thoughts were changing, arriving in Pasadena.

The twelve year old hoped Oh was okay with the minions but arrived at the Gru house but heard laughter.

* * *

Tip was surprised getting to the Gru house seeing they were having a party but the minions were running wild along with Oh and Toma smelling immense amounts of sufar on his breath making her stunned because she had taught both him and Toma that too much sugar was a bad thing plus Oh was wearing overalls.

"It was Mark's idea!" Dave told her as Kevin agreed.

Tip saw Oh begin to have a sugar crash but was seeing him sleepy which was cute seeing Toma agree but letting him rest while they were having lunch but Margo saw that Tip looked upset about something plus with it being summer, she should be excited.

"You look like something happened." she said.

"Just some jerk at school, being mean about Oh which isn't right because Oh is my friend and like family to me." Tip said.

They understood knowing some kids were curious about the minions so Tbey were protective of them the way Tip was with Oh.


End file.
